


Loved, Than Ever

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blushing, Crying, Depressed!Angel Dust, Feelings, Flirting, Gay, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Husk cares about him, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Referenced inner sadness, References to Depression, Sad, Staring, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Tears, That doesn't happen though, Warm, [Just like usual], flustered!Husk, gentle touching, holding him in an embrace and a comforting hug, they kiss at the end, thinking about everything [of it all] (darkly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I hope some day I'll make it out of here. Even if it takes all night or a hundred years. Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near. Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear. Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone. Tear me to pieces, skin to bone. Something's on my mind. Always in my head space..' ♡
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140050
Kudos: 11





	Loved, Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> 'How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares. Some part of me feels a little bit empty. I'm stuck underneath a few dirty old blankets to comfort me. How can I sleep if I don't have dreams..? I just have nightmares..' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I got inspired by two separate comics I saw for Hazbin Hotel - about these two guys, they're called 'Rescues and Revelations' & 'Angel's Wounds' (I know that this second one I mentioned is also based off a fanfic 'Old Soldiers Of Different Wars' by AngeliaDark), so I decided to write something similar to all of that, although very different in the way I wrote it 💙 I hope that you all enjoy reading it 💜

Angel Dust could hear the sound of his own breathing, just that, while he headed somewhere else. He had gone to the roof, getting onto there. Not at the end of it, yet though. 

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands (two of them). His other two hands touching down his own wrist, rubbing in soothing circles. While he wrapped his arms around himself, in some sort of way for comfort. 

"My fuckin' afterlife's a joke. _Redemption's_ a joke. Can't do shit right in life, or at ho- ..the _hotel_. So _fuck_ it. Fuck everything.." He thought about it, being reminded of that bad night he had, after getting back from the porn studio (not that it was any better there). He hated this, especially thinking about that. 

His mind faded, deep in these thoughts, thinking for a bit. Honestly, about everything. Of his life, trapped in this nightmare, that darkened place called hell. That he could do nothing to escape it. Not really anymore. 

He had a bit of light, a good thing here, with that older male. But was it really enough? Is he good enough for him? His thoughts stayed there on him, just about Husk. 

Angel Dust felt like he couldn't take it anymore. All of that bad in his life. So he decided to end it or try to, at least. He thought about it. He actually wondered if he falls down, will he die again? Will his suffering end? Would he bleed before he closed his eyes? It's not like he hasn't seen his own blood before. 

He probably would just disappear, fade into nothingness. Like a shadow in that dark, there would be black and nothing else. But that would be just fine for him. He would be free, he won't suffer anymore or pretend to be okay. 

After that thought, he had a slight smile, filled with sadness. Just because of that, for this reason. Although it was calm as well, knowing that his end was near. 

Then he snapped out of it. Out of those thoughts in his mind. He also walked over to the edge of that roof, standing there. 

Angel Dust was closing his eyes, shutting them, slowly even. He dropped off there, with all of his will. His body never felt so light. 

He kept his eyes closed, still shut. While he was falling, that feeling. He waited for when he would hit the ground. Until he heard something, a familiar voice. 

"Angel!" Husk yelled out at him, flying towards him. With those red wings out, showing the details of each and every symbol on them, similar to playing cards. 

That's what Angel Dust saw when he opened his eyes once again. He thought about it now. So earlier at the bar wasn't the last time that he would see Husk.. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt something else. 

Husk had caught him just in time, before Angel Dust had fallen to the ground, only being halfway towards it. He started flying back upwards with Angel Dust in his arms. 

"You're lucky that ya don't fuckin' weigh much, Angel.." he had said to him, while gazing down at that other male now. 

Angel Dust was shocked at the fact that Husk was there, although he didn't say anything about it, he actually stayed silent. 

Husk flew away from there, with this younger guy still in his arms. Now he carried him, just like that, bridal style. 

"What in the hell were you doing?!" He yelled at him, then he said something else before Angel Dust could. "You know what.. Just don't talk, I know what you were trying to do, so we'll talk about it later." 

Angel Dust frowned slightly. Although he nodded at that too. He didn't seem to mind, actually wanting some peace and quiet. 

They were both silent, not talking at all. They just kept going, Husk was still flying away and carrying Angel Dust, not caring about anything else. 

Husk was still worried though, even concerned about him. He knew that he would have to talk to Angel Dust about it, eventually, for now he just enjoyed that night with him. 

There was a silence between them, that was nice, if they were being honest. It's peaceful, again now. 

That night was dark as ever, with that moonlight Illuminating them in a red, dim lighting. It was almost crimson, in that shade. 

Angel Dust felt a bit better than ever before. Just because of being around him, with Husk. He liked it, when they're alone together like this. 

He could hear another sound, of that wind caused by Husk's wings as this other male was flying. It's kinda nice, mixed in with the silence, breaking it. 

"So can you put me down now? Before you drop me.. you wouldn't want to hurt this sexy body.. just because your back gave out." Angel Dust said to him, after awhile it seemed like. He tried not to snicker, acting like his normal self. 

Husk noticed that, trying to act irritated with him because of hearing this, but he couldn't. So he didn't say anything yet. He tries not to glare at him or narrow his eyes at Angel Dust, still not looking at him. He does talk again now, once more, eventually though. "Shut up. Just be quiet, for a second." 

Angel Dust didn't say anything else, shockingly. Although he grinned and smirked at that. Then he just smiled at him, softer than usual. 

He gazed over at Husk. He eyed him again, his stare on that older male. He liked doing that. During most of his days, he finds himself staring at Husk a lot. Even without thinking about it or realizing this. Sometimes, strangely enough. He snapped out of it, as he sensed that Husk was also staring at him. 

Husk felt that, being stared at by him. He turned around now, just slightly though. He was staring at Angel Dust, into those uniquely and different shaded eyes. 

Their eyes locked in that gaze, either of them could tear away from each other. It seemed like, honestly it was true. 

Husk sighed softly, as he finally stopped flying. "Fine.." He noticed that they were back at the hotel anyway. He landed on the ground. Though he was still carrying Angel Dust in his arms. 

"Look at that! Nice landing, _Husky_ ~" Angel Dust kept his smirk, gazing over at him while he said that to this older male. 

Husk sighed once again. He had a thought now, without saying it out loud. 'I'm getting too old for this..' He talked to him, saying something else. "Maybe you'll finally shut the fuck up, if I did.." 

Angel Dust was still smirking, just shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think you would, not ever. You won't hurt me." 

Husk heard that, then he whispered softly, under his breath. So that Angel Dust wouldn't hear him. "That's true.." He was thinking again now. '..more than you will ever know.' 

Angel Dust tilted his head at that, not hearing that, although he didn't seem to mind this. He said another thing to him now, once again with his usual personality. 

"Besides you wouldn't drop me, don't wanna ruin this ass." Angel Dust acted like nothing was wrong. 

"What ass?" Husk asked, mostly in sarcasm. 

Angel Dust has another smirk to that. "Oh~? So you've been looking~?" 

Husk blushed at that, sighing to this. He rolled his eyes. Trying not to look at him, just like earlier. 

"Well, that's good to know~ That you actually do notice me.." Angel Dust had a slight smile, mixed in with that flirtatious smirk. 

Husk turned around, staring at him now. He puts Angel Dust down again, so that they were both standing on the ground. 

"Yeah, you know what, I do. It's nothing new.. I-I do.." he told him, although quietly. Because he was slightly embarrassed to admit it. He frowned, while in thought. 

Angel Dust stared at Husk, a bit shocked at that. He wanted to know if he didn't just misheard that from this older male. "What?" 

Husk didn't look him in the eyes, yet anyway. He gritted his teeth, for just a second. He takes a deep breath, then he says it _again_. He told the truth to this younger guy, or at least he tries to. 

"I said I-! .. _fuck_. Listen.. I'm not _good_ at talkin'.. About _feelings_ and shit anyway. But.. you talk a lot so.. I'm gonna fuckin' _try_ , ok?" he said, with his low voice, a certain tone to it. Like this was hard or something, which it was. He struggled with his words, while trying to talk to him. 

Angel Dust was staring at that older male, staying quiet as he listened to what this cat demon had to say to him, because he wanted to know. 

He felt like he was suffocating and unable to breathe ethier, honestly, almost getting emotional. He had his own problems. He didn't know why, but he felt the same way. He has feelings for him. Even if his life seemed dark right now. With him, he almost felt better too, once again. 

Husk sounded like he was breathing heavily, while he was kinda struggling with it all. But he kept talking to him. He even had a blush, already flustered. Not used to emotions and these kinds of feelings. "Because I.." He was trying to tell him the truth, about how he feels (which was the same as Angel Dust). 

Angel Dust heard him. He knew what Husk was probably gonna say. But his thoughts were getting in the way of that. He remembered what he was once told before. 

**_"No one will ever care about you or love you. Nobody wants you!"_ **

Angel felt a cold feeling, a darkness lurking in. Slowly but surely enough. His eyes darkened, deep in those thoughts from his faded mind. He pushed him away. 

"Shut up! Fuckin' _shut up_.. Stop lyin' to me, ya asshole! I fuckin' know _you are_.. You have to be lyin', so.. _stop it_." 

He just stayed away from him, apart from everything. He was still pushing Husk away. Because of it. What he had remembered, part of him actually thought it was true. He didn't want Husk to leave him. He doesn't want to be alone. It hurt too much. He was afraid of this, for that reason. 

Husk tried to get closer to him. To get him to understand. That he meant it. "Angel.." 

"No! Don't lie to me! You don't feel that way! Please don't tell me lies, Husk.. I can't take it if you do.. Nobody cares about me.. I'm all alone.." Angel Dust started crying, letting it all out. "I can't be sober, because I feel.. I just- I stay high, because it feels good. I have to stay that way, just to get through it. Through everything.." 

Husk listened to him. His heart arched, he didn't want to see Angel Dust hurting like this. He doesn't like it, not a bit. He grabbed onto Angel Dust's arms, two of them. He kept his grip on him. He was afraid to lose him, if he was being honest (especially with himself). 

He glared at that, at him, just slightly though. Because he didn't want that other male to hurt like this, at all in fact. Because he does care. 

"No.." His voice was low, obviously already filled with emotion. He eyed Angel Dust, keeping his eyes on him. 

"Wha-?" Angel Dust started to say, but he was cut off, before he could. He got interrupted by that older male. 

"No, you do that! Just stop! I'm not gonna hear any of that! You're gonna listen to me! What I said was true. I do, I watch you walking around by the bar and near me every _fuckin'_ day. I always watch you, more than I want to. I can't help but stare at you. You know what's the _worst_ fuckin' thing about that? Is that I _like_ it.. and I _hate_ what happens to you.." Husk said this to that other male. "So just cut the crap. Don't think I don't know exactly where your fuckin' head's been at lately!" He sighed, softly with his low voice, again now. "Angel, I know how you feel. Trust me. I've been watchin' you. I've been in war, and I _know_ that _look_. _Usually_ , I saw it right before some fucker blew their own brains out. I know.. I've seen it. I noticed that fake smile that you've been giving lately.." 

Angel Dust had a bit of sadness in his expression, in those mismatched eyes now, once again. "It's not though.. Not with you. When I'm around you, Husk, it's genuine. It's real." 

Husk knew that was true, nodding after hearing this from him. "..I don't want to lose you, I can't.. because I.."

Angel Dust was blushing at that, his heart almost beating a bit, at hearing all of this. He was actually glad, filled with happiness that Husk feels that way for him. "Husk.." 

"..I _care_ about you, Angel. I really do. I care for you. More than I thought I would. I feel something for you. I haven't felt this way in awhile, it has been years.." Husk told him, honestly and truthfully, his low voice was quiet as ever at the end. "I just- I _like_ you. _A lot_. I'm not gonna say anything more than that.. I just want you to be happy-" 

Angel Dust was still crying, while Husk had talked. He knew that it was true, what was said. That Husk does care. Which made him feel better. 

He can't take it anymore. He didn't want to stay away from him. He got even closer to him, once again now. He wrapped his arms around Husk, also slowly. 

"Angel?" Husk said, softly, even with his low voice. He gripped onto Angel Dust's arm. 

"Just.. let me stay here, like this, for a bit.." Angel Dust gripped onto Husk, putting his fingers through that dark fur of this older male's, in a gentle way. He was loving that warm feeling, it slowly made him feel better. 

Husk was shocked, blushing at that, although he didn't push him away. He just stayed there, with him again. Now he sighed. He nodded at that, letting him do what he wanted. Without saying anything else. 

Angel Dust was still holding onto him. He breathed quietly. He cried silently, those tears falling down. 

Husk heard that. He was wrapping his own arms around him, just slightly. He was staying there, for a bit. If even awhile longer. He holds him close, in a warm embrace. He comforted him, just like that too. 

Angel Dust talked again now, eventually, after all that. "Not gonna say anything more than that? I'm not blind. I know how you feel. I'm ain't fuckin' stupid, ya old bastard." 

Husk let out another breath, putting his claws through Angel Dust's fur, gently though. "Yeah.. I know. You're pretty fuckin' smart." 

Angel Dust had a smile, soft and warm, in a way. "It's funny. This close to a guy.. I-I'm _usually_ gettin' some action. It's nice to have someone to talk to, just to have anyone to hold me while I'm crying like this.." 

Husk pushed him away, after that, in a gentle way. "..yeah, well, don't get used to it." 

Angel Dust smiled softly at that, still staring at him. "Aw, why not?" 

Husk blushed at that. "..shut up." He walked over to the door of this hotel. "I'm getting too _sober_ , I need a drink. We _both_ need it. I'II make ya one of those _fruity-ass_ martinis that you love so damn much. Dunno _why_. Gimme a shot of straight whiskey _anyday_." He stopped and turned around, as he noticed that Angel Dust was still just staring and not following behind him. "Are you coming or _what_?" His stare on him. " _Well?_ " 

Angel Dust laughed softly. " _Heh~_ " Within a slight smirk on his lips. "Yeah, _hold up_. Husky.." He was walking over to him. "Ya _forgot_ somethin'.." 

" _Huh_? What're ya-?" Husk was shocked, especially, after what happened next. 

Angel Dust leaned down and over him. He grips onto Husk's shoulders, while he does it. He kissed him, passionately yet lovingly and gently. He cut him off, so that Husk hadn't said anything else. He even smirked at that low noise he had got out of him. 

Husk stayed there, unable to do anything, from that shock through him. He did let out a hum, within this noise, in between that kiss. His face heated up, like it burned. He blushed a bit more, flustered again at that. Now he was really unable to talk. 

Angel Dust pulled apart from that kiss, still smirking. "What's wrong? _Cat_ got your _tongue_ , kitty? Oh well, it happens.." He walked past him. Although he stopped at the doorway. " _Also_.. I gotta _say_ , Husky.. You were lookin' even hotter than _usual_ just now~" 

Husk turned around as he blushed madly, darkly as ever before. "What-!? Oh, fuck off! Just tell me what ya want, already!" 

Angel Dust pretended to think about it. Then he gazed over at him, still having a smirk on his lips, with a seductive and flirtatious look in his eyes. "Hmm.. I'II take a 'Blow Job'.. You feel in the mood to give me one~?" 

Husk heard that as his blush darkened. He yelled at him again. "You know I meant your drink, smartass!" He growled at the end, in frustration, being slightly irritated. 

Angel Dust just smirked. " _Hehe~_ Sorry, Husky. Couldn't _resist_ that one~" He walked in there as he heard footsteps. He knew that this older male had followed right behind him, heading inside. 

"You'd drive me to drink if it wasn't my fuckin' hobby, Angel.." 

That was the last thing that Husk said to him, before they shut the door behind them. They headed over to the bar and front desk, to get drunk together. Especially after that night they've had. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite ships, I love writing these two together, honestly I think [personally] that they would be good for each other 💙 & I had to write something different from the comic, so I put a different drink that had a sexual name, also I felt like Angel Dust would actually say that xDD ♡ Especially a few parts I wrote differently with Husk ♥️ 
> 
> Btw, that alcoholic beverage with that sexual name 'blow job' is a shot with coffee favor in it and a bit of whipped cream on top. I was probably gonna put 'screaming orgasm' or 'sex in the driveway' [which are both vodka drinks, just like 'sex on the beach' (it's mentioned in that Hazbin Hotel Huskerdust comic)], but I decided to write this in, instead of that xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
